


What Might Have Been

by Flash2017



Series: 传奇 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha!Ra's, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Oliver, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: （伤痕塑我AU）如果Nyssa没有被派来找Oliver，恶魔之首亲自过来寻找会发生什么。





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Might Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292157) by [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd). 



> Thanks to author of these series lj_todd give me translation opportunity.I'll do my best.  
> I wish every reader can love these story.  
> 感谢系列的作者 lj_todd给了我翻译的机会，我会努力做到最好。  
> 我希望每一位读者都能喜欢这个故事。

今夜比想象的更温暖，Oliver徘徊在星城，不愿想起之前和Sara的争吵。他回来是因为家人又受到了威胁，Sara警告过他，这个威胁只是针对他，她劝他把还活着的事实告诉家人。  
她坚定的认为他在逃避联盟和他的家人，逃避任何告诉他们真相的机会。尽管不想承认，但她是对的。他的确是在逃避。但她不明白，告诉家人真相并不会改变任何事情，只会让她们更加危险，因为她们会一直寻找他。  
他知道，那样她们会受到伤害，甚至丧命。  
所以他只能在星城里徘徊着，思索如何处理联盟对家人的威胁，现在最符合逻辑的做法就是，在他的伴侣决定将威胁变成行动之前，回到南达帕巴特。  
慢慢走回不会被人认出来的棕榈区，接近天桥的时候，他开始思索如果自己联系联盟，向他们保证他会配合的话，所爱的人会不会安全。天桥的阴影下，微风袭来，夹杂着熟悉的气味，Oliver已经几个月没有闻到了。  
他站在那里，看着身穿灰黑相间制服的刺客用一根丝绸从天桥上轻盈落地，姿态优雅得像是一只跳下树的大猫一样，兜帽遮住了对方的脸。刺客站起身，Oliver僵住了。  
他永远不会承认刺客接近的时候，他的心跳漏了一拍，内心升起一丝恐惧。  
令他惊讶的是，刺客没有攻击他，只是拉起兜帽，露出了英俊的面庞，眼角四周有岁月雕琢出的一丝细纹，嘴角微微抬起露出一个微笑，然后伸手抱住了Oliver，一只手环住后颈，另一只手环住臀部，急切霸道的吻上他的嘴唇。  
Oliver轻声呻吟着回吻着，对方像是浓浓亚麻和肉桂一样温暖的气息冲刷着他。他靠得更近，加深了这个亲吻，后颈的力道更大了，手指几乎能掐出淤痕。Oliver感觉这几个月的事情仿佛从未发生过，他们又回到了南达帕巴特。这个认知让他从对方的怀抱离开，打断了亲吻，对方投来了受伤和不安的视线。  
“我觉得我应该得到更好的见面礼，” _他的_ 年长的Alpha调笑，Oliver不禁笑了，尽管有些颤抖。  
“抱歉…我只是…不知道你来…”赶紧闭上嘴，牙齿相碰发出一丝声响，他颤抖了一下。  
Ra's皱了皱眉，轻声谈起。  
“你以为我是来杀了你，”Alpha难以置信的轻声说，摇摇头，温柔的伸手捧住Oliver的脸颊，他的触碰令人熟悉又安心。  
“听着，我们…得谈谈，”会被Alpha杀死的念头让Oliver十分不安。  
“当然，”Ra's笑着同意了。“我们需要经过你朋友的允许吗？”  
皱皱眉，看着Alpha越过肩头的视线，Oliver不该惊讶能看到Sara，她穿着金丝雀的制服站在几步之外。他身旁的刺客转身面对Sara，她带着熟悉的面具，正冰冷的看着他的伴侣。  
“我是Ra's al Ghul，”Alpha像是面对新人一样严肃。“刺客联盟的首领。”  
“你来这干嘛，”Sara问，Oliver想让她别管这些，赶快回到基地。但他似乎无法出声。  
“Oliver发誓，”Ra's冷静的回答。“为联盟和我效忠，是时候带我的 _habib_ 回家了。”  
“那，”Sara有些生气的走上前，这个行为大胆却有些蠢。“不可能。”  
Oliver能看出他的Alpha绷紧了肩头，走上前。“Ra's”，他握住伴侣的手臂。“Please，就…给我们一点时间。”  
Ra's看了他一会儿才点点头。“抓紧时间， _habib_ 。”Alpha再次捧住他的脸颊。“道别永远不易，也许这就是你没向我道别的原因？”  
Oliver愧疚了一会儿，这不是第一次了，他看到了Ra's眼中的内疚。  
“ _Ana asfa_ （对不起）， _habib_ ，”Alpha轻轻触碰他的手臂一下才退开。Oliver看了他一会儿才转向Sara。  
“听着…”  
“你不能和他走，Ollie，”Sara冲Ra's甩眼刀。“现在不行，以后也不行。我不信任他。”  
他伸手捧住Sara的脸颊，双目对视。  
“那就相信我，”他笑着。“Please。”  
Sara不想让他走，但不能阻止他走向Ra's并和Alpha一起离开。他带着Ra's走出棕榈区来到钟楼。他的Alpha一路上都是沉默的，钟楼顶层比之前干净，Sin的气息依然弥漫在空气中，似乎她之前住过这里。  
“你看起来不一样了，”他的伴侣用戴着手套的手指轻轻磨蹭他脸颊上的胡茬。  
“我还是我，”Omega静静的回答，无论真假。  
Ra's摇摇头。“不，不，你…似乎…”Alpha停下了，寻找合适的词汇。“你看起来很疲惫， _habib_ 。”Alpha的拇指抚上Oliver的黑眼圈。“屏蔽链接让你不堪重负。”他笑得有些悲伤。“我也一样。”  
Oliver轻声叹气。  
“我不想…那么做…但我没办法。”他甩甩头。“地震之后…我必须确认家人的安危。”  
“他们很安全，”Ra's温和的回答，他很清楚家人对于Omega来说有多重要。“现在，please， _habib_ ，和我回家吧。”  
Oliver闭上眼。“Ra's，我…”缓缓睁开眼，小心翼翼的打开他们之间的链接，将自己的感受传递给伴侣，让Ra's知道他的疲惫。“我不能。我不能再…杀人了…我只是…黑暗正在一步步侵蚀…我已经承受了太久，现在，它…快要击垮我。”  
“Oliver，”Ra's轻声呼唤他的名字，他终于知道伴侣承受的重担，这份重量正如同Oliver所说的，正在压垮他的精神，一点点的将他扯碎，直到化作尘土。但不光如此，Oliver还在极力隐瞒什么。  
“我只是…太累了，Ra's，”Oliver轻声呢喃着，哀伤的看着自己的伴侣。“Please，我…我不能再这么做了。我只想获得平静。”

Alpha发出安抚的声音，伸手将伴侣紧紧抱在怀里，温暖着他。Oliver倚向伴侣，轻声啜泣着闭上眼睛。Omega感觉到Ra's的手正在轻抚他的头发，Alpha发出大猫一样的令人安心的声音。将头枕在Ra's肩膀上，Oliver享受着伴侣给予的令人安心的爱意。  
“这不是你的弱点，”Ra's轻声说着，感受着链接中Oliver的情绪。“你并不脆弱， _habib_ 。永远都不是。”  
“但是…”  
“不。”Ra's微微后退，依然抱着自己的伴侣。“Oliver，你有许多特点，脆弱绝不是其中之一。脆弱的人不会挡在无辜的人身前，脆弱的人也不会想要拯救世界。”他腾出一只手捧住Oliver的脸颊，拇指轻轻蹭着那部分皮肤。“你在害怕，怕我会因为你不再对抗黑暗而将你弃之不顾，你害怕我认为你会变弱。但这些都不是真的， _habib_ 。”  
Ra's倾身，不带欲望的轻轻吻上Oliver。  
“你是我的伴侣，Oliver，我的 _habib_ ，”Alpha与Oliver额头相抵。“无论你做了什么，我都不会抛弃你。”他再次亲吻Oliver。“你们美国人怎么说来着？啊，对了，你与我注定纠缠在一起，无论好坏，吾爱。”  
Oliver笑了，脑袋埋进Alpha的肩膀，鼻子轻轻蹭着对方的颈部，感受着伴侣温暖的怀抱，链接里传来爱意。  
“还有些事情…我没告诉你，”Oliver将头枕在Ra's肩膀上。“我会逃走…不只是因为我的家人…”  
Ra's轻轻抚上Oliver身侧。  
他能感觉到Oliver的颤抖，准确的知道伴侣感受到了他在链接中注入的安抚，知道他的伴侣很想靠的更近，接受这份安抚，但眨眼之间年轻人就离开了他的怀抱。好在链接没被关闭，Ra's很欣慰这一点点进步，Oliver继续后退。  
“你…”Oliver抓抓自己的发茬。“我不能…”他甩甩头，突然撑在最近的桌子上，握住边缘的手紧了紧，指节开始泛白，Ra's已经许久没有见过伴侣这样心碎和担忧的表情了。Ra's心口发疼，想要走向Oliver，但年轻人摇摇头，无声请求他停下别过来，Ra's等待着。  
Oliver缓缓吸了口气，眼神有些飘忽。  
“你…”Ra's听到Omega呻吟了一声。“还记得…在我失踪之前的…那次任务吗？”  
Ra's点头。“那个军阀。”  
Oliver轻声谈起。“用孩子…来打仗…制造恐慌…杀人。”Oliver甩甩头。“他是个纯粹的混蛋。但我做了该作的…而且我不会抱怨…无论付出了什么代价。”  
Ra's颤抖了一下。  
他记得Oliver回到南达帕巴特时的伤口。几周的时间，他的伴侣都徘徊在生死边缘。还没痊愈的时候，Omega就突然远离他的身边，远离联盟。甚至藏身在旷野中，在一棵古老的橡树下隐藏自己，野花的芬芳让他的气味难以察觉，然后在一个早上，Ra's醒来后发现自己的伴侣已经离去了，像是一缕消散在风中的烟一样渺无痕迹。  
压下自己所有的本能，他没有立即去寻找伴侣。  
他知道，现在这样做只会招来抵触。  
“ _Habib_ ，”Ra's轻声呼唤，Oliver只是叹息着摇摇头。  
“在…”Ra's没有继续，Omega继续说道。“解决那个军阀之后…当我回到家…一位治疗者告诉我一些…接任务之前我自己没有发觉的事。”Oliver垂下头。“我…”他哽咽了一下，眨眨眼让眼泪不会掉下来。“我之前怀孕了。”  
Ra's的心提了起来。  
怀孕。  
他们将要…  
然后他明白了Oliver要说什么，这句话沉重的压在Alpha心头。  
Oliver用的是过去式。  
他曾经怀了一个孩子。  
但那次任务之后，就不是了。  
“哦， _habib_ ，”Ra's走向伴侣，令他惊讶的是，Oliver接受了他的拥抱，还倚向他，将头枕上他的肩膀，一只手环住他的臀部。“我很…抱歉，habib。我很抱歉让你独自承受…这样难以想象的痛苦，让你觉得必须自己面对。”  
“我本该…”Oliver嘟哝着。“我本该知道的…Omega应该知道的，这是我的错。”  
Ra's微微后退，让自己的手能够捧住Oliver的脸颊，让Omega对上自己的视线。  
“不。”Ra's摇头。“你什么都没做错， _habib_ 。什么都没有。”他倾身轻吻Omega的嘴唇。“我…很抱歉让你独自承受了那么就。我简直不敢想象着对你造成多大的伤害。但是… _habib_ ，不要觉得我们的孩子被带走…是你的原因。”  
“我知道你的感受，”Ra's轻轻抚摸Oliver的头发。“我能感觉到，吾爱，但你会恢复的。如果你…你能够让我…和你的兄弟姐妹们…帮助你。你已经独自承受了太久，Oliver。让我们帮助你， _habib_ 。”  
Oliver看着自己的伴侣，眼泪打湿了睫毛，他紧紧抱住了自己的Alpha。  
“我怎么配得上你呢， _'iishraq_ ？”  
Ra's笑着在Omega嘴唇上印上一个蝴蝶一样的轻吻。  
他已经很久没听到伴侣叫他 _'iishraq_ （阳光）了，心跳漏了一拍，每次听到都会让他心跳加速。他的伴侣已经为他取了无数的昵称，有些甚至很夸张，但最后还是固定成了 _'iishraq_ ，因为Oliver觉得Ra's就是他在黑暗中的一缕光芒。Ra's不太同意这点，因为如果他们两人中有一个是光的话，那一定是Oliver。但他不会说出来，因为他的伴侣因为另一个相反的观点开心不已。  
低头看着自己的Omega，伸手轻轻抚摸Oliver的短发，他有些想念Omega多年前初次到达南达帕巴特时的长发。  
“你错了， _habib_ ，”Alpha笑着和Oliver额头相抵。“我才是好奇怎么才能配上你的那个， _habib_ 。多年来，我从未想到会有你这么美好的伴侣。”  
Oliver轻笑着靠向自己的伴侣，脸颊磨蹭着他的颈部，用气味标记着对方，也让对方的气息遍布全身。  
“我…怕你…不再想要我了…”Oliver的眼泪打湿了睫毛。“害怕…我只能毁掉那些美好。”  
Ra's微微摇头，吻上Oliver的额角，同时轻抚伴侣的后背。  
“你，”Ra's再次亲吻Oliver。“是，”再次亲吻。“我的，”又是两次。“伴侣。”一次深吻，Oliver轻声呻吟起来。  
Ra's微微后退，和眼中再次出现泪水的Oliver对视着。  
“我们都会犯错，都会摔倒，”Ra's的手指轻轻蹭着Oliver的下巴。“但是， _habib_ ，我们都能再次站起来。”亲亲Oliver的嘴唇。“只要还有一口气，我都会站在你身边， _habib_ 。”  
Oliver靠向Ra's，亲吻着Alpha，Ra's乐于再次给他一个深吻。Oliver的手指插进Ra's发间，让伴侣离自己更近，他的屁股开始扭动，这时楼上传来响动。Ra's也注意到了，Alpha后退一点，在Oliver有反应之前从腰带里抽出一把刀。  
刀扎在离门不远的地方，一个黑发女孩吓得跳起来，手里还拿着大贝利汉堡店袋子和纸杯，她吓得大喊。  
“我操什么情况？！”  
Ra's发出不满的声音，因为Oliver离开他的怀抱走向了女孩。  
“Sin，”Omega举起双手表示自己没有造成威胁，她是安全的。“Sin，没事。”  
“没事？！”Sin似乎想把什么扔到他脸上。“你是蠢的吗，Ollie？！那个混蛋刚冲我扔了把刀！”  
Oliver缩了缩。“嗯，”他表示同意。“没错，但他…”  
“抱歉，”Ra's迅速插嘴，Oliver和Sin都看向他。“Alpha保护伴侣远离危险的本能，尤其是…”Ra's看看钟楼。“在不熟悉的地方。”  
Sin叹了口气，伸手拔下墙上的刀，用它指着Ra's。  
“你惹上大麻烦了，伙计，”她不悦的说。“还有你，”她转向Oliver。“为什么不告诉我你回星城了？”  
“我刚回来，”Oliver解释，Sin拿着Ra's的刀走向他们，手指紧紧握住刀柄。“我的家人，发生了…一点事情。我回来看看她们。”  
Sin看向Ra's。“那和他有什么关系？”  
“她很敏锐，对她这个年纪来说。”Ra's实事求是的说，Sin却有些气愤。  
“年轻？”她挑眉，从上到下看了他一圈。“你只是太老了。”  
Oliver发誓他的心跳已经停下了，Ra's用阴沉的眼光看着Sin，但她甚至动都没动一下。看到伴侣少见的勾起唇角，Oliver才再次呼吸，他甚至没注意自己什么时候屏住了呼吸。  
“正如我说的，”Ra's依然在笑。“敏锐又机智，一种非常难得的本能。”  
Sin慢慢露出一个笑容，看看Oliver，走上前将Ra's的刀-刀柄的那面递过去。“嗯，好吧，”她耸肩。“也许你没那么老。”  
Ra's笑着接了过来，将它放回腰带，微微笑着看向Oliver。  
“看来你寻找有天赋的小朋友的能力没有减弱。”  
Oliver笑着耸耸肩，从Sin掉落的袋子里拿出食物。薯条和汉堡几乎完好，只有她的苏打撒了一地，黏黏的液体渗入了年代久远的地板。  
“我能说什么呢，”他将Sin的食物放在旁边的桌子上，毫不惊讶的看着她几乎立刻蹦到他身边，解决她的薯条。“这是天赋。”  
Ra's笑着看Sin给了Oliver几根薯条，Omega开心的接了过去。这让Ra's想起Oliver和Chase在一起的时候，他们既是兄弟也是朋友。显然Sin也没几个朋友，似乎没有人真的关心她，而她非常关心Oliver。不难猜，Oliver应该也像拯救Chase一样，将Sin从什么糟糕的情况里拯救了出来。就像Chase一样，女孩也和Omega产生了联系。  
“所以，”Sin继续啃薯条，看看Oliver又看看Ra's。“这家伙是来带你回去的，嗯？”  
Oliver眨眼。“你怎么…”  
“你说过你从你的责任什么的里逃开了。”Sin耸肩。“他那一身跟你从那帮混蛋手里救出我时、还有你玩义警游戏时一模一样。不难得出结论。”  
Oliver笑着点点头。就像Ra's所说，Sin很敏锐。她的生活和成长的方式造就了她。  
“嗯，对，我就是来带我回家的，”他看看Ra's，链接里传来Alpha的爱意与支持。  
Sin轻哼一声。  
“你真的要走？”她看了Ra's一会儿。“他看起来不怎么强，咱们也许可以收拾他。”  
Oliver惊讶的听着Ra's的笑声回荡在钟塔里，Alpha用看女儿的方式看向Sin。  
“你真的很勇敢，”Ra's微笑。“为了保护你的朋友。”  
Sin对上Ra's的视线。  
“Ollie不是朋友，是家人。”她像一只正在面对恶犬的猫一样炸毛了。“家人意味着，没有人会被放弃或是遗忘。”  
Oliver看向Sin，觉得自己的心被填满了。  
Ra's点点头，笑得更开心了。  
“很少有人像你一样，亲爱的，”年长的Alpha笑着说。“我很高兴，我的 _habib_ 离家的这段时间能遇到你。”  
Sin看了Ra's一会儿，叹息着看向Oliver。  
“所以你真的要走？”  
Oliver与Ra's对视一眼，深吸一口气，伸手抱住Sin，她也紧紧回抱住了他。  
“是时候了，”他的声音在她染过的头发边响起。“我的家人…她们很安全，在星城她们会很安全。我已经不再属于这里了。”  
Sin抱着他，头搭上他的肩膀，轻声叹息着。  
“你会回来，对吧？回来看看？”  
Oliver微笑。“只要我能。”  
Sin点点头，后退几步，抓住Oliver的手臂，过了一会儿才笑着看向他，含住泪水看向Ra's，她的目光变得凶残。  
“只要他出事了，”她低吼。“那么我不在乎你是谁，我会亲自去找你，揍你一顿，明白了吗老男人？”  
Ra's笑着轻轻点头，然后看向Oliver。  
“我们该走了， _habib_ 。飞机已经在等着了。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，点点头。  
“嘿，”他微笑着握住Sin的手。“你能…帮我一个忙吗？”  
Sin点头。“说吧。”  
“你的朋友Roy，他和金丝雀很熟对吧？”  
Sin点点头。  
“你能…让他替我传个信给她吗？让他告诉她…我很抱歉。但我很久之前就已经不属于这里了。”  
Sin虽然疑惑，还是缓缓点头。“我会的，”她保证，Oliver感激的点点头。  
“只要你需要我，”他轻声说。“一个电话我就会过来，我保证。”  
Sin点点头，Oliver最后拥抱了她一下，在她的轻声啜泣中与伴侣一起离开了钟楼。  
他知道自己肯定会回来的，也许会比他自己和任何人想象的都快。  
但现在，他要回家了。


End file.
